codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Archangels
To match-up to possible evolution and development of rumored new generation Knightmare Frames. European engineers also designed their own versions which came to be known as Archangels. Named after angels of high ranks, these Archangels were employed as the units to be used by the best pilots of the EUDAF. Later, these would be handed over for the use of the Knights of the Holy Order. The first to use an Archangel was Supreme Chancellor Testarossa . Unlike the other Knightmare Frames, the Archangels are powered by Solar Cells and not Sakuradites making them invulnerable to Gefjun Disturbers. =Operational History= First drafted sometime in 2013 by Professor Bartholome Vettra, a Jesuit Physicist/Engineer as part of the EU's own version of Knightmare Frame Generation transition. The first to be built was Marco's Michael which saw its first battle in Cairo. After which foresaw the creation of two other Archangels Zelel and Raphael. As no pilots capable of using the other newly-christened Archangels were found, the two units never saw battle. The death of Marco prompted the halt of the production of the Archangels. Until the surrender of the EU to Schneizel and the break-up of several countries from the Union, the Archangels were deemed as failed experiments. However, during the emergence of seventh generation KMF in the wake of the war between the UFN and the Holy Empire of Britannia, several members of the Council were forced to resurrect the project to compete and defend the union's neutrality should it be caught up in the conflict. As such, emergence of five other Archangels took place. They were then used by the newly created Knights of the Holy Order under Gregory Anselm . Though these never saw battle, Gregory's display of the capabilities of the Michael prompted the two factions not to bother the EU. As such until the end of the events concerning the Zero Requiem, the existence of the Archangels secured the EU's neutrality till such time that the EU would take its destiny in its own hands by intervening in the Battle of Mount Fuji. Complete list of Archangels *Michael *Zelel *Raphael *Uriel *Sariel *Gabriel *Remiel *Metatron Fallen Archangels It was revealed that during the hiatus of the development of the Archangels, Professor Vettra secretly created two powerful Archangels and sold them to separatist factions to fund his secret development of the Overdrive Mode. During an internal conflict within the EU, these Archangels started a rebellion by trying to kill Grand Master Gregory Anselm prompting Bartholome to activate a hidden fail-safe mechanism of bombs placed on the Archangels' heads destroying them. The professor named these two as the Lucifer and the Azazel. Overdrive Mode The overdrive mode is a SME (Systems Mechanical Enhancer) feature granted to three of the strongest Archangels, Michale, Gabriel, and Raphael. It gives an Archangel an increased physical strength, as well as speed rivaling those of Ninth generation Knightmare Frames. Although unlike the Ninth generations, the overdrive mode can only be used for an hour, after which it would need three more hours before it can be used again. Category:Knightmare Frames